Where There's Love There's War
by wildstrike13
Summary: Chloe Everlane believes has a normal life with a husband and two kids, supporting friends, and a nice house nothing could be better, but then strange occurrences begin within her life, unless you think the washer chasing you around then house is normal. Can she save the ones she cares about or will her life fall apart. I still suck at summaries rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**What up peeps!? I'm back! So, so , so, sorry for leaving for so long but to make it up to you I have something for you…A NEW STORY! YAY! * celebrates* **

**So let's get to it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Early Beginnings

So I guess you could say I have a normal life. I mean, I'm married, have two kids, and possibly the best friends in the world. My name is Chloe by the way and my story starts here.

I stand at the stove cooking dinner, well more like burning dinner as the spaghetti pot has just caught on fire. I barley managing to put it out before I burn down the kitchen, I move it off the stove and pour it into the strainer, " Damn, and here I thought they wouldn't be able to come.". That's Landon my husband and the father of my children, " Oh stop, come on they're not that bad, now help me before I burn down the house .", I tell him. Tonight I invited some friends over for dinner, Landon wasn't happy about it.

With quick kiss he took over while I went to check on the kids and get them ready for company. They are in my daughter, Anastasia's room, bickering once again, "Jr. get out of my room!", I heard Anastasia yell, "Not until you give me back my action figure!", Jr. yelled back. "Ok that's enough, now what happened?", I asked, "Annie took my Darth Vader action figure!" he said pointing at Anastasia, "No I didn't, I told you the last time I saw it, it was on the couch.", she told him. "We'll find it later, in the mean time I need you both to start getting ready.", I told them, " We'll be having company over any minute.". "Fine." said Jr. marching out of the room, "Will Tobias be here?", Annie asked excitedly, " I believe so.", told my daughter, and will that she rushed to go take a shower.

I made my way back down stairs and found Landon sitting in the living room watching football. "Did you finish dinner?", I asked worriedly, he looked up, "Relax, the pasta is sitting the strainer, the sauce is cooking, and the bread is in the oven.", he said flipping the channel from the Broncos game to the Steelers game. "Thank you, I'm going to go get ready, keep Annie and Jr. from fighting please.", I told him, he nodded, smoothed down his brown hair, and threw the remote on the couch.

When I got out of the shower the first thing heard was Landon yelling at the kids to quit fighting and hurry up and get ready. I sighed, _are they ever going to quit bickering,_ I thought. When I was younger me and my siblings where always fighting and I was always the one who got blamed, because I was older and supposedly more responsible. But at the same time I was very close with my younger brother and sister due to the situations we were often put in, when I was thirteen my dad often left me alone with them, meaning for a long time I played a motherly roll in their lives. I had also always been blamed for things that I couldn't help or that weren't even my fault. I thought over these things while I smoothed my dark, brown hair, put on some mascara, and pulled on a blue, long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black flats over my dark skin.

I soon heard a knock at the door, a rushed out of the room, "I got it.", I called to Landon, who was just starting to raise from the couch. I was only about three feet from the door when a medium height, light brown haired, woman in a black off the shoulder, skinny jeans, and black converse, with blue eyes walked through the door. Closely followed by a tall, tan skin, woman in a purple t-shirt, jeans, and purple flats with brown eyes. I sighed, "Stacey I was going to answer the door if you would have just waited a couple seconds.". "Well it was taking long enough!", she answered, smirking with a hand on her hip, her signature stance. I couldn't help but laugh. "See Stacey I told you we should have waited!", the other woman said lightly slapping Stacey's arm. " Ok, ok, you win Jessaca.", she told her. This made me laugh even harder, they were exactly the same since we left high school. They walked into the living room, I heard them shout, "Hey Squirrely!", and Landon groaned. They've been calling him that since middle school, and story of why is pretty funny. See back then Landon had really bushy eyebrows and was friends with our friend Ryan, what had happened was him, Stacey, and Jessaca really hated other, or as Stacey put it, " I don't hate him I'm just not entirely thrilled about his existence.". And one day they apparently got into a big fight (that actually made Ryan kind of quit our little group including our friends, Victoria and Lily) in which Jessaca asked him why he taped a squirrel's tail above his eyes, and the name just stuck.

Soon a man with blond hair and green eyes walked through the door with a little ten year old girl that looked exactly like him, "Hello Jack, thanks for coming.", I said kindly shaking his hand, "Hey Chloe, thanks for having us.", he said politely back. "Is Jr. here?", the little girl asked. " Oh course Taliyah, he's upstairs." , I told her. "Thank you!", Taliyah called rushing upstairs to Jr.'s room. I sighed suddenly thinking of how happy Landon was when I let him have a Jr. . "I case you couldn't tell Stacey is in the living room with Jessaca terrorizing my husband.", I told him jokingly. He gave me a slight apologetic look and went to join them. _He must give a lot of people that look considering he married Stacey_, I thought and laughed to myself. "Tobias hurry up come on lets go!", Jack called, and soon a handsome teenage boy about Annie's age (thirteen in case your wondering) walked through the door, "Ok, ok I'm going.", Tobias called.

In case your wondering why Stacey named her children the way she did, it's because she's a real book nerd and in middle school she read two books and found names that she really liked : one Taliyah's name came from the Percy Jackson series (Taliyah was the name of Zeus's daughter), two she chose the name Tobias from Divergent (which I'm sure you've most likely read).

Closing the door I walked into the living room. Landon had gotten into a playful argument with Stacey, and by the look on her face and the smirk on his I could tell he was winning. I started laughing this always happened, pretty soon one of them would win and then what ever sports team was on tv would score a point and they both would start cheering and high-fiving. Suddenly the door bell rung, "I got it.", I called, "Don't be gone to long.", Stacey called after me, making everyone laugh.

When opened the door no one was there, I was about close it muttering, "Damn kids.", when I saw the envelope. I walked out closing the door behind me and picked it up. After about five seconds of examining it like a bunch of snakes were about to pop out, I carefully opened it and gasped at what I read :

Dear, Mrs. Chloe Everlane

Something is coming your way Mrs. Everlane, something big

Something that will change your life forever

I must warn you though it may not be a good thing

People may die Mrs. Everlane

But for now enjoy your evening

Tomorrow everything will change.

**Soooo how was it?! I feel it was good ! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**- wildstrike13**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up peeps!? We're now starting chapter 2 ! YAYYYY! *does little dance* **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to a good friend of mine that has just joined us Wildheart2! Yeah, wooo, love ya girl! Man I am feeling pumped right now!**

**Let's see if I can work this energy into story. **

**Write, Review, Enjoy! - wildstrike13**

**Disclaimer: This chapter may or may include references to different books, or movies. Soooo, just in case it does; I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Love the way you Lie

I held the letter firmly in my hand. I was utterly shocked, a big change is coming, people may die, and an ominous note to enjoy my evening. Maybe it was a joke, a prank, but whoever left this has a dark sense of humor. I needed to tell Landon, but how, I mean what do I do walk up to him and say, "Hey honey I someone just left a note at the door promising death and destruction.", how the hell do you work that into a conversation?! _I can deal with this later,_ I thought as I stuffed the letter in my pocket and walked back inside.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear, what took you so long?", Stacey asked. She was sitting on the arm of the couch next Landon, waving me over. "Who was at the door?", he asked. Well damn now what was I supposed to do! Making a split second decision I answered, "Oh, just some guy selling magazines.", "Oh ok then.", he said and went back to watching the football game. "You ok Chloe, you look a little sick?", Jessaca asked. The truth is, I was feeling sick. I really never lied to Landon, and when I did there was always a good reason, like a Christmas present, or when we first got married and I told him that I had made sure I had brought my check book to pay off the dj at the reception when I really didn't have it. You know good little white lies, never something huge like this. And to be honest I was making my feel like I was going to throw up. "Um, yeah I'm fine.", I finally answered, "You sure?", she inquired. Feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place I was saved when Taliyah and Jr. came rushing down the stairs, pretending to make Jr. 's toy fighter jets fly. The two ten year olds stopped abruptly in front of me, "Is dinner ready yet?", asked Jr. "Yeah we're starving.", Taliyah added. I glanced at Landon for an answer, but he had started cheering on the winning football team with Jack, Tobias, and Stacey. "Why don't I go check.", I told them. As I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I saw Anastasia cheering with Tobias. I laughed silently. The reason this was so funny was because Annie didn't even like football. But she had a major crush on Tobias. Her brown curls bounced as they jumped up and shouted at the screen with everyone else.

I felt a pang in my chest as I watched them all. Jessaca talking with Jack. Stacey cheering with Landon. Taliyah and Jr. playing. Annie and Tobias awkwardly talking and laughing. Tomorrow it could all be gone. I thought this over as I served dinner. I had to do something, I was not going to sit there and watch it all disappear. I worked hard to get my life out of misery and to the way it was today, I was not just going to let whatever is coming take it from me. _Urghh, think Chloe! You don't even know what's going to happen!_ , I thought. I knew I was right, no matter how hard you try, you can't fight something you can't see. I reached in my pocket and felt the crumpled note, I realized I couldn't do this alone.

_I should have told Landon._

**Sooo, how was that! Ch 3 should be up soon. **

**Write, Read, Review - wildstrike13 **


End file.
